


you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo (Podfic)

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [11]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length 20-30 minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: "Kyungsoo didn't understand you before," Taemin explains. "So I decided to help.""You had to stick your tongue in his mouth to explain it to him?" Jongin asks, flatly, and angry."(Podfic of you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo by hoars)
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002329) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



> Part two of the canon TaeKaiSoo fun! I think I almost had more fun with this one-- I love how DONE Kyungsoo is and the highkey dumbass energy from literally everyone present. (Seriously, I can't recommend hoars enough for their excellent TaeKaiSoo fics!)
> 
> Submitted for Voiceteam 2020 Week 4: What Comes Next.

[Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333574)

**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-tC72rHoDVWzNzL3t3Bjp9aDgk1C2sss/view?usp=sharing) (26:23 min | 133 MB)

 **Text:** [you were born under a lucky star, do kyungsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002329) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)


End file.
